Of Witches and Warlocks
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Legends say that on Halloween night, witches and warlocks show themselves. One of the warlocks happens to be Seto Kaiba himself! Can Yami help him? SetoXYami


Of Witches and Warlocks

Legends say that on Halloween night, witches and warlocks show themselves. One of the warlocks happens to be Seto Kaiba himself! Can Yami help him? SetoXYami

* * *

Magic arising! Lovers reunite!

The sound of keys being typed on the keyboard can be heard as Seto worked to finish his work before Halloween tomorrow. His little brother, Mokuba, asked him to go trick-or-treating tomorrow and he just couldn't say no. So, he tried hard to get his work done in time. Then, his desk intercom came on.

_Mr. Kaiba_?

"What is it?" Seto barked.

_Your little brother is here_.

Seto smiled and told his secretary to let him in. The door opened and in came his little brother, blue backpack on his back. He dropped it near the sofa and rushed to his brother, who took him with open arms. Mokuba laughed as he embraced him while Seto ruffled his black hair.

"Are you almost finished?" Mokuba asked.

Seto nodded, making Mokuba beam.

"AWESOME! That means you'll be able to take me trick-or-treating tomorrow!" he exclaimed, hugging him even tighter.

"Take it easy, Mokie. Don't choke me now," Seto chuckled.

"Sorry, big brother. I'm just so excited about tomorrow!" Mokuba shouted, pumping a fist into the air.

Seto let Mokuba down.

"I can tell," he said.

"Yea! And I'm bringing Yugi and the others tomorrow, too!" Then he added timidly. "If that's ok."

Seto inwardly groaned. How he hated Yugi and his band of nitwits, especially the yapping mutt, Wheeler. But, this is Mokuba's favorite day, so he sighed and relented.

"Alright, you can invite them, too," he said halfheartedly.

"YES! Thanks, Seto! I'll call up Yugi!" Mokuba cheered before hurrying to call them. He dialed up the Game Shop and waited two rings before a familiar, cheery voice answered.

_Hello, Game Shop. This is Yugi speaking. _

"Hiya, Yugi!"

_Hi Mokuba_! _What did you brother say_?

"He said that you can come, too…" he saw Seto mouth "Keep that mutt away from me as well!" "… As long as Joey and Seto stay away from each other," Mokuba added sheepishly.

_Yea, right. So did you figure out what you're going to be_?

"I don't know yet. You'll see it when I get there. Catch ya tomorrow!" Mokuba said.

_See you tomorrow_!

With that, Mokuba hung up, happy as a lark. He gave the phone back to Seto and went to do his homework while Seto was finishing the last touches on the project he was working on since May. Hours later, he looked to the clock and saw that it was already 6:30 p.m. Seto saved his work and packed his things. Mokuba was already ready to go, backpack on his back. Seto grabbed his coat and let Mokuba out first before following. They went to the limo and got inside. Once in, the limo drove off. Mokuba yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Tired, kiddo?" Seto asked.

Mokuba nodded, too tired to say anything. Seto wrapped an arm around him while Mokuba leaned against him. It was an hour later that they got to the Kaiba Mansion. The brothers went inside and Seto got out of his work clothes and into a black muscle t-shirt and blue jeans. Mokuba sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. He started flipping through channels until he found the movie he wanted.

After an hour of reading, Seto heard a clatter. He got up and went to the living room. The source of the clatter was the remote falling from Mokuba's hand. He looked further and saw that his little brother had fallen asleep. Seto smiled and shook his head before quietly going downstairs and turning off the T.V. He took the blanket from the back of the couch and placed it on his sleeping sibling. He kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Mokuba," he whispered before heading back upstairs.

Seto changed out of his clothes, leaving his black boxers on, and slipped into bed. The next morning, a loud crash was heard and Seto bolted up in bed. Grabbing his white robe and putting it on, he came downstairs.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Sorry, big brother. I was trying to get us plates," Mokuba replied sheepishly, looking down to the shattered one.

Seto sighed with relief and went to help his brother with cleaning up. After breakfast, Mokuba and Seto walked down to the costume store to pick out Mokuba's Halloween costume. Once inside, Seto waited by the door as Mokuba looked up and down the aisles, looking for the perfect one.

Finally, he found a vampire costume, complete with fake fangs, fake blood and cape. Seto smiled, and then a chill came over him, making him shudder a little. He looked to the very back and saw a dark violet robe and a brown staff with a light blue ball at the end, surrounded by three talons. Plus, to make things weirder… it seemed to be calling him!

"What… what's going on? Why am I attracted to it?" he thought as he went towards it.

Once he touched it, there came a familiar warmth that ran through his hand and into his body. He also took the robe and looked at it.

"Hey Seto, I'm ready!" called his brother, snapping out of his trance.

"Wait a minute, Mokuba. I want to get mine as well," Seto replied before grabbing the cloak and staff.

He bought it and followed Mokuba out the door.

"Seto, you have your own! This is awesome! So, what is it?" Mokuba exclaimed after getting a glimpse of his brother's costume.

"… A warlock," Seto replied with a smirk.

The sun finally set and Seto was trying on his new costume. The hood was up, giving him somewhat a haunting look.

"But why did the staff feel so warm in my hand when I touched it?" he thought, looking at the 'toy staff'.

_Because you're a warlock…_

Seto, hearing the voice, whipped around. His heart began racing, trying to find the source of the mysterious voice.

"Am I hearing things?" he asked himself.

Then, his staff started glowing faintly, giving off a white light.

"What's going on?!" he gasped, his eyes widening.

Meanwhile, Yugi's puzzle was glowing brightly.

"What's goin' on with da puzzle?" Joey asked.

_Yugi, it's Kaiba! _Exclaimed Yami.

"Kaiba?! Is he in trouble?!" Yugi asked.

_A strange power is emitting from him! Yugi… I think he's… he's… _Yami couldn't say it for the power emitting from Kaiba's place was too much.

"He's a what?" Yugi asked, getting concerned.

… _A warlock _Yami finally said.

"What?! A warlock?! For real?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami nodded.

"Guys, we need to get to Kaiba's! Hurry!" Yugi said before running out, the others on his tail.

With Yami, he was more than concerned for Kaiba. He was scared. They have been secretly dating each other ever since the Atlantis incident when Kaiba was taken away by the Seal of Orichalcols. For awhile, Kaiba and Yami wouldn't admit it, but they liked each other ever since they first met before Duelist Kingdom.

During Battle City, Kaiba and Yami started to see each other behind everyone's backs. After getting to know each other, they grew on each other. And now, they're finally dating. Just thinking about it made his heart flutter with happiness. But right now, his beloved Kaiba was in trouble and he needed to be there for him, just like he was back then and now!

With Kaiba, Mokuba just came in to see Kaiba surrounded by a white aura.

"SETO!!" he screamed.

Seto screamed as the transformation began. First, his ears became elf like. Second, his eyes went from icy blue to all white. Finally, a kanji was being carved into his forehead, forming _light. _After the transformation, Seto was hovering above the floor a few inches, eyes faintly glowing white.

"… Seto, is that you?" Mokuba asked uncertainly.

Seto looked down upon his brother before speaking.

"It's still me, kiddo," he said, his voice sounding mystical, but still the same.

Mokuba heaved a sigh of relief, and then he saw Seto turn his head to the window, his staff still glowing, but brighter.

"I don't why, but I sense Yugi and his friends coming," he said.

"Do you think they saw the light?" Mokuba asked, sounding a little frightened.

"I guess Yugi's other half locked onto me first. Let them in when they come. I need to ask Yami what's going on anyway," Seto said, gently landing on the floor and pulling back his hood, showing white streaks in his hair.

Mokuba nodded and waited for Yugi and the gang to come. Seto looked out the window, waiting for Yami. It had been awhile since he saw him. Just thinking of him made his icy heart beat fast. Like Yami, he wouldn't admit the emotions that he felt during Duelist Kingdom and Battle City.

Once they got to know each other, Kaiba saw him in a new light. He remembered his first kiss from Yami. Oh how he longed for that again! When they were double dueling Dartz in Atlantis, he feared for Yami's soul, so he sacrificed himself for his secret lover so he could win. And he didn't let him down and he was set free. Once they arrived, Mokuba led them inside. They got to Seto's office door and Yugi stopped them.

"Let me go in and talk to him," he said.

"Are ya sure, Yug? What if Kaiba went nuts?" Joey asked.

"No. Yami still felt Kaiba when whatever he did to give out that massive power discharge," Yugi replied.

"Careful, pal," said Tristan.

Yugi nodded and switched places with Yami before going in, the Eye of Ra glowing on his forehead and puzzle glowing around his neck. The door closed and Kaiba turned around, his eyes widening. There he was! His beloved was here at last!

"Yami…" he whispered, his emotions overcoming him again, tears of joy burning in his eyes.

Yami smiled before they walked to each other, embracing each other tightly and lovingly.

"Hello, Kaiba," Yami said with a loving look.

Kaiba smiled back, nodding before he kissed him.

Yami wrapped his arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Oh how they waited for this moment forever! Kaiba ran a hand through Yami's tri-colored hair. They finally broke apart with a quiet smack before Kaiba held him in his arms again.

"I was scared for you. I thought something happened to you," Yami whispered.

"But something did happen. I thought you could tell me what," Kaiba replied.

Yami smiled, feeling more than happy to tell him. Meanwhile, Tea and the others were listening outside, ears pressed to the door, trying to listen to the conversation. But, Kaiba sensed them and held up a hand to stop Yami.

"We have some eavesdroppers," he said before snapping his fingers.

Then, cries of pain and thud of bodies were heard outside the door, proving Yami right.

"Now… you were saying before I stopped you," he added, giving the pharaoh a polite gesture to continue.

Outside, the gang were moaning in pain, one piled on top of the other.

"Ow… stinkin' Kaiba. Ow! Tristan, your foot hit my 'ead!" Joey yelled.

"Duke, your butt's in my face!" Tea moaned, eyes shut.

"Sorry, Tea!" Duke said.

"Guys, will you all get off of me?" Mokuba called from the bottom.

"Oops… sorry, Mokuba," Joey said sheepishly.

Once they untangled themselves, Tristan touched the barrier, giving him quite a shock.

"Smooth move, Tristan," Joey sneered.

"You got a better idea?!" Tristan snapped.

Back in the office, Kaiba was taking in the information that Yami fed him on the legend of witches and warlocks.

"So… every night from now on, I become a warlock?" he asked.

Yami nodded, glad that Kaiba understood. Kaiba smiled and went over to him and drew him into his arms. Yami leaned into the warlock's chest with an expression of contentment.

"How long has it been since we were together?" he asked.

Kaiba shook his head.

"Who knows how long. I'm just glad you came" then he whispered in his ear. "How about tonight when your friends and my brother are asleep… we can get together."

Yami nodded before they stood up. Kaiba removed the barrier and the door opened with a flick of Kaiba's wrist.

"Well?" Tea asked.

"What's it to you, dweebs? Plus, we're wasting the night," Kaiba replied coldly.

"Oh right! We haven't even gotten our treats yet!" Mokuba said, grabbing his candy bag.

"Oh yea. With all this ruckus, we forgot about our candy," Joey said sheepishly.

As they walked the streets, they didn't see Yami and Kaiba walk hand in hand. With bags full of candy, they started to haul their stash to the Game Shop. Little did they know, something was sneaking up behind them, but Kaiba and Yami sensed it immediately. As soon as the figure got closer, they both blasted it with their strongest magic, sending the figure flying and slamming into the ground yards away.

"What da heck, Kaiba!" Joey gasped.

"You guys better make tracks! Whoever this is, I sense dark magic from it," Kaiba said, readying his staff.

"Whoa, whoa! Is that how you treat someone after they tell you what you are?" came a female voice.

Kaiba shined his staff and there sat a familiar face from Yami's past.

"Manna?!" Yami exclaimed.

* * *

Whoa! Manna?! How did she get here?

Review and find out!


End file.
